codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Code Ghoul
Code Ghoul (コードグール) is an upcoming alternate universe crossover that embeds the characters of Code Geass into the scenarios told in the anime universe of Tokyo Ghoul. Much of the characters' roles have been replaced and changed as so to fit the plot. Unlike being told through text, Code Ghoul is going to be an MMD comic. The creator also plans on developing it into a fanfiction as well. Synopsis Code Ghoul tells the story of a college student named Lelouch who mistakenly falls victim to a female ghoul's trap. He survives this horrible encounter fortunately, but on the flip side he winds up in the hospital, not knowing that he had underwent an organ transplant in which the ghoul's organs were placed in his body. Struggling to fit in the real world as a half-ghoul, a group of other ghouls from the 20th ward take him in to an innocent looking cafe, that in reality helps to aid other fellow ghouls. Though Lelouch expects his life to settle down much easily at this point, many drastic events occur which in turn, completely reshape who Lelouch is later on; such events include the ghouls' bloody rivalry with the CCG, whom the latter promises to take down all existing ghouls in the city. Parts Pre-Aogiri This part of the story focuses on most of Lelouch's life and early background. It goes through his faulty life as a half-ghoul, joining Anteiku, becoming involved with the CCG, and finally accepting his life as a ghoul and changing the person he is forever. Post-Aogiri/√A The second half of the story focuses on Lelouch's departure from Anteiku, however as he is now apart of Aogiri Tree, we don't get to hear much from him. Instead, this part focuses on how the Anteiku staff is currently doing without Lelouch, and an in-depth look of the CCG and their plans to raid Anteiku. Roles This section shows which roles each CG character plays in the place of a character from Tokyo Ghoul. Most of the roles have yet to be determined. Half-Ghouls * Lelouch vi Britannia plays the role of Kaneki Ken, a college student who becomes half a ghoul due to having the kakuhou of a female ghoul (C.C.) transplanted into his body. Ghouls * C.C. plays the role of Rize Kamishiro, a femme fatale ghoul who eventually becomes part of Lelouch's existence, making him a half-ghoul. * Kallen Kozuki plays the role of Touka Kirishima, a major deuteragonist, who is a ghoul and waitress at Anteiku. * Nunnally vi Britannia plays the role of Hinami Fueguchi, a ghoul child whose parents were killed by the CCG. Hinami views Touka and Kaneki strongly as her siblings, despite not being related to them in either way. As a result, Nunnally will not have the true family relationship to Lelouch in Code Ghoul. Humans * Suzaku Kururugi plays the role of Hideyoshi Nagachika, Kaneki's best friend who later on works with the CCG. * Charles di Britannia plays the role of Kishou Arima, an undefeated ghoul investigator of the CCG who plots on capturing Lelouch. Charles, like Nunnally, is not related to Lelouch in this universe. Trivia * Much of the Code Geass characters who canonically tie in as family related are changed in Code Ghoul, resulting in them not having a family relation. One example in Code Ghoul is Nunnally not being related to Lelouch at all, as they both have different parents in this universe. Even Lelouch's father, Charles, plays the role of Kishou Arima, who is a ghoul investigator that isn't related to Lelouch whatsoever in said universe. * This alternate universe take of Tokyo Ghoul won't exactly follow its plot like it is in the anime/manga, as clearly it is an alternate universe. However, the scenarios altogeter will stay mostly the same as it is just a view of Tokyo Ghoul with the Code Geass characters. * "Code" means absolutely nothing in this universe and it was just added for the story's title, as it doesn't exist unlike the canon world of Code Geass. * Nunnally originally took the place of Hideyoshi Nagachika due to the fact that she and Lelouch were siblings and had a closer bond, but was changed afterwards to Suzaku after the creator decided not to have the siblings be related. Opening Theme Gallery Category:Code Ghoul Category:Fanfictions Category:Comic